Overworking for you
by DarkArtistic
Summary: Mika was doing A LOT more for our group of incubi brothers than they realized. But they will get their chance when Mika is found unconscious? *Entry for Diana's Ultimate Contest*
EDIT 3/26/18 So I'm going to rewrite this to continue this story as you guys have asked for. ;)

Summary: Mika was doing A LOT more for our group of incubi brothers than they realized. But they will get their chance when Mika is found unconscious.

Mika X James/Erik/Sam/Matthew/Damien

Rated T (Cuz I don't know what's going to happen here ;) )

* * *

"Miss, we're home!" James, the eldest incubus brother, called out to Mika.

Matthew chimed in, "I made sure that we got your favorite Brookside chocolate!" The boys were met with silence.

"Come on doofus! We know that school's done, so you should be home by now!"

"Hush Sam. Princess, are you there?" Erik called out.

The boys were met with silence once again, but worry and fear starts to grow inside of each of their hearts for (their) little human girl.

"She would have texted us if she was going out, right?" Matthew asked his brothers.

"Though she has been coming home later and later each night."

"Yea. . . I wonder what that's about. Damien?"

"I don't know. It hasn't been on her mind, but I haven't been there to hear."

As they walked in the living room, they saw items strewn across the floor.

"What the f-" Sam started to speak, but stopped when he saw what was at the end of the path of items: Mika. She was sleeping on the couch half-dressed.

"From the looks of it Mika was trying to change before she fell asleep on the couch." James stated as Matthew pulled back some of her hair from her face, but quickly pulled his hand back into his chest.

"What the-?!" Matthew exclaimed.

"What is it, Matthew?" James inquired.

"Mika's. . . Her face feels like it's on fire." Matthew worried his bottom lip.

James walked up to Mika, and put his hand to her forehead. His poker face turned into a face filled with worry immediately after.

"Do you know what's happening to her, James?"

Pulling his hand from the sleeping girl's forehead, his face still filled with worry, turned to his brothers.

"From what I've learned of the human body, when a human's is hotter than it normal is, it means that the human is sick. It is a common illness that can be from a kind of virus and that causes fever, weakness, body aches, breathing problems, and so on."

"What causes a human to get sick?" Damien asks.

"There's a lot of causes: catching it from another human being really stressed out  
coming into contact with viruses and bacteria, having a weak immune system."

Suddenly, but very slowly, Mika's eyes fluttered open, looking up at the brothers who surrounded her. She jolted in surprise.

"Hey, Princess, how are you feeling—" Erik started to say before Mika, in a sleepy voice, cut him off.

"What time is it?" Her eyes slowly start to close again.

"Huh? What time is it?. . ."

"It's 7:37PM, Miss." Only seconds after James told the human girl the time her eyes shot right back open.

"I have to get to work. . ." Mika's words became slurred. As she stood, she swayed and then slumped back onto the couch.

"Work? What are you talking about Mika? You don't have a job."

"I do."

"Why?" Damien knit his eyebrows together.

"Food and hygiene stuff costs money."

"W-wait what doofus? I thought your parents were taking care of that." Sam flippantly replied.

"They're taking care of electricity and that sort of stuff involving the house." Mika said.

She made another failed attempt to stand, but Damien and Erik shoved her back down.

"Miss, your face feels like it's on fire. You're NOT going into work today," said James.

"But—"

"We will not let you walk out of this house," Sam demanded.

Mika stared at the incubi brothers; none of them looked like they would be willing to budge on this topic. She released a tired sigh in defeat before speaking up again.

"Okay. . . But let me call in to them."

"'Them'?" Erik questioned the small, female human.

"How many jobs do you have?" James quirked his eye.

"Just two jobs."

"JUST TWO?!" Matthew and Sam shrieked.

Mika gave them a blank stare. "Yes."

She picked up the cell phone, and called both her employers to explain the situation. Once finished, she looked up at the brothers as if to say, _are you satisfied?_

"You need to get to bed. Let's take you upstairs." James said with Erik ready to pick her up, bridal style, with her willingly sliding into his arms.

Meanwhile, the other four others watched as she was carried upstairs, all thinking the same thing.

Erik carried her into the room, and set her down on the bed. With a gentle smile that was very much unlike him. "Sleep well, Princess. Don't worry about it. We'll take care of you."

And with that, he kissed her on the forehead.


End file.
